Scars that heal
by Adam Cz
Summary: Life of our favourite Gundam Seed Destiny characters after the war. Life goes on. But how will they face the challenges that is to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

**ORB - 2 weeks after the destruction of the Requiem**.

Athrun Zala. Normally a calm and collected person, with a mask that screams calm and composure. Yet, we do not know what is actually underneath that mask.

Athrun Zala, sat on the beach reflecting on what has happened in the past war. He didn't know what to do with himself.

It's been a few weeks since the war ended, and boy were they busy weeks!  
It all started with the Archangel and Eternal heading to the PLANTS for peace talks. It seems that everyone finally got their heads straight and agreed to a cease - fire.

When everything finally settled down, Athrun was lost. The war is over, that's what's important. But... What now?

Normally he wouldn't question it but the war opened his eyes in ways he never would've thought.

Now that the war is over, he could go back to Cagalli's side and continue to be her bodyguard, continue being Alex Dino, continue living a lie.

Chairman Durandal's words filled his mind,"A name is an indicator of somethings existence. But what would it mean if the name itself is a fake?  
If something goes by a false name. Would it in fact mean it doesn't exist? "

Although he didn't like the chairman, he can't help but feel that he's right.

Things shouldn't be this complicated, but it is. If everyone was fighting for peace, then why is there so much death? So much pain and suffering. The scars of war will never go away...

Athrun chose to re - join ZAFT at the time because he thought it was the right thing to do. Use his power in times of need. Only to be deceived by Chairman Durandal.

It's a miracle that he's still alive, after what happened with Shinn and Rey. Perhaps he's taking his existence for granted.

Then there's Meyrin. Whom he had dragged into his mess. She helped him a great deal, and for that he is extremely grateful.

Athrun sighed and tried to shake all these thoughts away. Hey! The war is over, we should be happy. Yet it's hard for Athrun to even force a smile...

Kira Yamato watched Athrun from can't help but feel sad for him,this war has left a bigger impact on him then probably anyone else he knew. First was the Junius 7 incident where the terrorists mention his father Patrick Zala. Then he re-inlisted into ZAFT to use his power in the war for good,only to be deceived by the chairman's words. He was upset when he heard that Cagalli was getting married to Yuna. Eventhough its for her country, it still is selfish to do that especially after Athrun proposed to her.

He just needs some time to recollect his thoughts.

While on the topic of post - war, he cant help but think about Lacus. A smile slowly crept onto his face and it kept getting bigger!

Kira is looking forward to be able to go back to his normal life with Lacus like before, and spend more time with her.

Taking a deep breath, he started walking towards Athrun.

Lacus was in the orphanage with Mwu, Murrue, Andrew and Reverend Malchio. Of course there are the kids running around. As Lacus is setting up the table, she started thinking about their current life now, she just wants to get away from the war and enjoy the peace. The last time when they were all getting ready for dinner after the war was in this house too. She smiled at the thought...Hopefully Cagalli can make it. She continued to set the table for dinner.

Andrew walked into the kitchen with his bags of coffee. Everyone looked at him and ended up laughing. Andrew and his coffee.

"This is going to be my best brew yet!" Andrew boasted with a big smile on his face.

"Thats what you always say". Said Mwu with a smile on his face.

"Sometimes his latest and greatest aren't as good as his previous attempts" added Murrue with a chuckle who is used to sampling Andrews coffee.

Once everything was set up, Lacus went outside to call the boys. As she stepped out of the house into the cold air of the night, she noticed that Kira and Athrun are deep in conversation, she decided to leave them alone. They will come in when they are done.

"Let's forget about the war Athrun, we can move on with our lives".

Athrun thought long and hard about what Kira just said. Can I move on? Thought Athrun, it's just so hard.

Kira looked at him with an understanding look, and nodded.

And here Athrun thought Kira was the weaker one, he sure matured in these past 2 years.

Yes, it's time we move on..Thought Athrun. Kira reached out his hand to Athrun. "Let's go". Athrun grabbed it and gave Kira a thankful smile.

At dinner,things were as lively as usual. With all the kids running about and making noise, and of course Andrew boasting his new recipe or blend of coffee saying that its the best he's made so far. Even explaining in great detail about how he brewed it.

Everyone seems so happy, enjoying the peace that they deserved, once again Athrun can't help but ask himself why does war even exist,we all deserve peace. Peace...he would have never been able to realize how foolish he was in the first war if it wasn't for a certain blonde haired girl.

Cagalli.

He frowned at the thought of how he saw Cagalli without the ring he gave to her... She didn't even come for tonight's dinner. She must be really busy. Well he should know since he was her bodyguard before. He knows how much work and pressure weighs on her shoulder.

Everyone continued chatting away about their lives. But when a group of ex soldiers are gonna be talking alot, the dreaded topic of war is highly likely to pop up. After the war, the PLANTS and Earth Forces are scrambling to get things sorted out without looking stupid. Clearly each side is to blame for their fair share of mistakes. The world is also recovering from the fall of Junius 7.

Questions were asked towards Murrue Ramius captain of the Archangel.

The archangel will remain with ORB and be amongst its Space Fleet. Everyone is still deciding if they should join back into the military. But right now, everyone just needs a break.

Silence fills the room. Only to be broken by Andrew Waltfeld. "We'd just have to wait and see. ZAFT and the Earth Forces need to get their act together first though"

"The peace talks have been going well but not everyone is just willing to forgive and forget" added Murrue  
"Loved ones were lost, damage was dealt and many are left homeless."

Just when Lacus is about to say something, there is a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kira went over to open the door and there stood infront of him was none other than Cagalli.

A tired look on her face.

She surveyed the kitchen and grumbled. "I'm late am I?" Everyone laughed and told Cagalli that it's alright.

She entered the kitchen and a took the empty seat. Lacus immediately went and prepare her dinner.

"Thank you Lacus" Cagalli said.

Lacus just smiled and went to back to her seat next to Kira.

The conversation continued and some questions were also asked towards Cagalli. Mostly about ORB's next move. After some questions, Athrun suggested that everyone should just drop the subject entirely.

Cagalli has probably been dealing with this the whole day and she does look quite tired. It's best to just drop the topic.

After dinner, Athrun got up first to help with the dishes but Murrue and Lacus said they can handle it, also with the kids helping out.

Mwu and Andrew decided to go out for some fresh air, while Kira insisted that he would help Lacus with the dishes.

Athrun went into the living room and sat on the couch. Much to his surprise Cagalli followed him and sank into the couch across him. Athrun looked at her with a worried look.

She's thinner, and she looks really tired. She must be under a lot of stress. It's been awhile since we got the chance to talk in private, thought Athrun.

"How are you?"

This caught Athrun by surprise as she had initiated the conversation first.

"I'm fine".

But Cagalli knows better then anyone. She can see through Athrun's calm facade. She knew that he is still hurt by what she did.

At the time, it seemed like it was the best thing to do.

Marrying Yuna Seiran.

Looking back, Cagalli couldn't even believe that she agreed to it. She lost control of her country when it was within her control all along...

She leaned forward, looked at Athrun in the eye and took a deep breath before starting."Athrun, i..."

Lacus watched the two from the kitchen and smiled. Hopefully they could start over. Cagalli has not talked to Athrun ever since the Requiem got destroyed. She has been really busy settling things with PLANTS and the Earth Alliance. But Lacus felt like she owed Athrun an explanation.

She could tell that Athrun was really hurt by Cagalli's actions.

She felt something touch her shoulder and turned around to see Kira. "Let's give them some time alone". Lacus nodded and they both continued with washing the dishes.

* * *

PLANTS - Same time

Yzak Jule grumbled loudly as he has so many reports to write about the battle at messiah and the status of the Jule team.

Dearka who was sitting on a chair opposite his desk sighed. "We can't say that we helped the Clyne Faction without proving their innocence first".

They have been discussing this all day long and it's going nowhere. Of course Yzaks stubbornness isn't helping.

Yzak looked up at him "I know that u dolt, I just need some time to think!"

Dearka was right,the high council wasn't pleased that Yzak just decided to side with the enemy forces in the middle of the battle. But his decision was the right one.

Yzak being a commander of his own team is extremely busy since the cease - fire. Answering questions, giving reports of the ZAFT fleet status. Its been a busy 2 weeks for Yzak Joule.

It's pretty obvious that Chairman Durandal had completely lost it. So Yzak sees the reports as nothing more than a formality. Only an idiot wouldn't admit that.

"Dearka"

Dearka broke out of his demeanor and looked at Yzak. "Yeah"?

"I'm going to hold a meeting with the council of PLANT. We must knock some sense into them." Yzak declared, tossing the reports aside.

* * *

Washing dishes of about 20 people after every meal can get tiring. But with all of them helping out, it isn't that bad.

The kids that is. Well it's more of running around instead of helping. But there are the good ones.

Murrue, Lacus and Kira sure had their hands full. But for Kira, he enjoys it. It's always peaceful and happy. He's glad that Lacus feels the same way. Though she's probably used to it considering she had dozens of HAROs before.

Kira stared at Lacus as she's busy scrubbing some excess food stuck on the plate.

A big smile crept on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Lacus said.

"Nothing".

Kira put an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him and said with a whisper.

"I love you Lacus"

She was not expecting that at all and can't help but smile at Kira's sudden affection.

Blushing, Lacus snuggled closer to Kira. "I love you too, Kira"

"Erhmm!"

Murrue came up from behind them with more dishes. A grin on her face.

"Let's finish this first shall we?"

* * *

ORB same time -

"Thank you"

Shinn and Luna said as they leave the realtor office. It's all good news as their apartment hunting can finally come to an end. They were quite fortunate to have been able to get an apartment so quickly.

Athrun had invited them to the dinner but they had to settle their home issues first.

They got in the car and Shinn drove through the streets of ORB. They had been staying at an ORB military dorm temporarily while searching for a home thanks to Cagalli.

Shinn remembered his encounter with the Princess of ORB after the war.

Flashback~

Few days after the war was over, Shinn went back to ORB with Luna for a special war memorial that ORB was hosting. The whole world was invited.

Representatives from all over the world came to pay their respects to their fallen.

As Cagalli was giving her speech, Shinn could not help but get a little teary eyed.

What she said is true.

What Athrun said was true.

He was blindly wielding his powers.

After the speech was over, Shinn could see Athrun, Meyrin and Cagalli walking towards him and Luna.

Shinn froze.

Not knowing what to do. What to say to the Princess of ORB.

"I'm glad you could make it, Shinn". Cagalli said with a big smile on her face as she extended her hand. Tears in his eyes as he went over to her to apologize.

Cagalli just shook her head and proceeded to give Shinn a hug. Everyone had their fair share of losses in the war. It's best to just forgive and forget.

Start a new.

Flashback End ~

Pulling up at the Dorm car park, Luna looked at Shinn.

"Hmm"?

"You sure we are doing the right thing? Staying in Orb?" Luna asked.

Now Shinn had been thinking about this like crazy for the past few days and he is 100% sure of his decision.

"Yes. I feel like we are needed here more than anywhere else."

Luna smiled "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

Athrun sat there trying to absorb what Cagalli just said to him. Tears forming in her eyes as she looked at Athrun her eyes begging for forgiveness. Athrun held her at arms length and looked into her eyes,and gave her a hug. "There's no need for you to apologize Cagalli,you did what you thought was right and I admire you for that." After hearing this, Cagalli felt like her chest is ten times lighter.

She hugged him tightly. "Thank You"

Yet deep down, Athrun knows that he still can't accept what she did

* * *

Authors notes : Sorry for the late update. Been busy with work. My main idea of this story is to show struggles / emotions of the GSD characters after the events of GSD. Honestly they cant just recover from the war like as if nothing happened and be all happy about it. There are some feelings underneath i think. This is my interpretation of it. Pls do review and tell me what you think.


End file.
